


50 Shades Of Sanchez

by rickcestous



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair Pulling, Light daddy kink, M/M, Rough Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickcestous/pseuds/rickcestous
Summary: Rick is your fuckbuddy. You get bored and invite him to your apartment. Things get lewd.





	50 Shades Of Sanchez

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is the first thing i've written in years go easy on me
> 
> i thought the title was funny :3  
> also this is incredibly self indulgent. there's not enough rick/male or rick/trans male reader so i made some.

You and Rick had known each other for a while. You were friends, but neither of you would consider it anything more than that. You were both just friends, friends that occasionally fuck. Okay, the two of you were more like fuckbuddies than anything else. He was your fuckbuddy, booty call, friend with benefits, whatever you wanted to call it. And he was coming over tonight, and would most likely be at your apartment in a few minutes, because hey, what else did you do when you got bored and horny? 

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard a knock on your door. You groaned and got up to answer it, smiling softly when you opened it and saw Rick there.

“S-So I see that  _ someone  _ got bored being all alone.” He gave you a small smirk as he walked into your apartment, going right to the couch and sitting down, glancing over at you as you shut and locked the door behind him. You sat down next to him and scoffed, rolling your eyes.

 

“Yeah, no shit. It gets boring sometimes when you live alone.” You smiled and nudged him playfully, to his amusement. 

 

“Did you invite m-me over for small talk, or what?” He looked over to you and smirked. His look gave you a small pang of arousal in your midsection, and you chuckled softly, your cheeks flushing red. He picked up on this and pulled you into a kiss. His lips tasted like cheap vodka and stale cigarettes, yet you loved it. The kiss was short and wasn’t even messy, yet you were craving more. He noticed the fact that you were clearly aroused and pulled away from the kiss, groping your inner thigh softly. 

 

“Fuck… quit teasing me..” You whined softly, desperate for more, and he was more than happy to oblige.

 

“Alright, t-then get up, and t-take off your pants.” His voice was gruff and stern and it turned you on even more. You stood up and yanked down your sweatpants, your face flushed red as you did so. He knew you preferred to keep your shirt on, so he didn’t hassle you for that, thankfully. You eyed him up and down, spotting the growing erection in his brown slacks. He gave a small groan of approval and he undid his belt and unzipped his pants, freeing his member. You looked at at him and grabbed a bottle of lube you’d taken out for the occasion, handing it to him.

 

“N-Nice… t-that’s real good.” He smirked and took it from you. “I figured we’d need it anyways,” you said and chuckled quietly. 

 

“Damn right we do, n-now get on your knees for m-me.” You nodded and quickly dropped your boxers and got down on your knees, watching as he stood up and stood behind you. You stuck your ass out a bit, you were desperate to be fucked at this point, and he definitely knew this.

 

“Please, Rick, can you just-” Your sentence was interrupted and you squealed softly as he grabbed your ass softly, spreading it.

 

“Yeah yeah, we’re gonna get to that in a bit, h-have some damn patience..” He groaned softly as he flipped open the cap on the bottle of lube, coating his finger with the slippery substance. He rubbed his finger against your entrance and smeared some of the lube onto it, before he slowly slid a finger inside. You shivered softly from the feeling of being penetrated. 

 

“Shit… I always forget how weird it feels..” He laughed quietly before slipping a second finger inside you, moving them around inside, stretching you out. 

 

“W-Well, you should g-get used to it, unless, you know..” He teased you in a friendly way, although he knew vaginal sex wasn’t your thing. You rolled your eyes at his suggestion, looking behind at him, slowly adjusting to the feeling and starting to enjoy it.

 

“That feels fucking good…” You spread your legs a little bit more to allow him easier access, another wave of arousal hitting you quickly, letting out a soft moan each time he thrusted his fingers into you.

 

“That’s k-kinda the point..” He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle again, slathering some onto his dick, positioning himself at your entrance and prodding it gently before slowly pushing himself into you. You grunted softly, feeling his hands grip at your hips.

 

“Oh fuck, that’s really good,” you said and he grunted quietly as he slid more of his length in, until he was completely inside you, waiting a moment before he started to thrust. When he first did it was slow, giving you time to adjust to his massive size. He thrusted into you deeply, his hands gripped at your hips, small moans coming from you, and low grunts coming from him.

 

“Y-You like that, d-don’t you? You l-like being fucked by someone more than twice y-your age, huh?” You groaned and nodded in response, which made him grip at your hips even tighter, his nails digging into the soft flesh. You fucking loved it.

 

“You k-kinky little shit…” He grinned, fucking you faster than before, carnal grunts coming from him. You moaned each time he thrusted into you, the pleasure was intense.

 

“Yeah.. I’m y-yours,  _ daddy… _ ” You exaggerated the last word, throwing your head back in pleasure, enjoying his crude grunts as he roughly slammed into you, the only sounds in the room were the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin and the grunts and moans coming from the both of you. He reached his hand up and gripped your hair, earning a yelp from you, still continuing to pull you back onto his dick with each thrust. 

 

“G-God, you’ve g-got such.. such a t-tight little ass..” He spoke between thrusts, letting go of your hair and slapping your ass roughly, a small squeak coming from you. You got off on this even more when he was rough with you. You moaned softly as he continued to ram into you, feeling yourself get close.

 

“Oh my fucking G-God, Rick, I’m s-so close!” You yelled out, feeling even more intense waves of pleasure hit you.

 

“S-So am I, (y/n),” he muttered out between his low grunts, thrusting into you one more time before he came deep inside you, gripping your hips as he did so. You came as well, panting and breathing heavily, trying to catch your breath.

 

“Wow,” you said and smiled softly, feeling him slowly slide out of you, his cum running down your inner thighs. He pulled his pants up and watched you, snickering softly to himself. You weakly stood up and pulled up your boxers and sweatpants, looking back at him. There was sweat running down his face and he was still breathing heavily as well.

 

“T-That was p-pretty fucking g-good..” He gave you a smirk and watched as exhaustedly plopped down on the couch. He chuckled to himself and did the same, sitting next to you and wrapping an arm around you. You cuddled up to him, enjoying his presence. You smiled softly, ruffling his light blue hair gently. Eventually, the two of you passed out on the couch, arms wrapped around eachother.


End file.
